Truth Or Dare
by ObscureEnough
Summary: Spike's bored, and thinks they should play a game. Slash.
1. The Game

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>"Well, now, this is pathetic," Spike announced as he strode into Giles lounge room. "Sitting here in the gloom, all alone on a Saturday night. Anyone would think you were the Poof."<p>

"Yes, Spike," Giles acknowledged. "I am so dreadfully concerned about your opinion of me."

"Bleach-boy's got a point, though," Xander admitted, skirting around the vampire to drop down into a chair, "strange as it may seem. It's Saturday night, and none of us have anything to do."

"I assure you," Giles frowned sternly, "I have plenty to do."

Xander lowered his head to look through his eyelashes. "Re-sorting your personal card catalogue is not 'plenty to do.'"

Spike started poking around the apartment, much to Giles distress. "Hell of it. I'm the closest you are to being cool, and I still have nothing to do tonight, so there's no way in hell you have shite to do."

Giles sighed irritably, and took off his glasses to rub his forehead. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we're bored, and the girls are having a girly night in, no guys allowed," Xander confessed. "So what are we doing?"

"Dear God," Giles muttered. "Going away? Perchance?"

"Now, for that," Spike decided, "you get to play 'truth or dare.' And don't forget, people: vampire here. I'll know if you're lying."

Xander's 'Hey, yeah!' clashed with Giles' 'Dear God, no!' and Giles knew there was no way out of the silly game. His scowl deepened when Spike set several bottles on the table, along with three tumblers.

"Got to have a forfeit," Spike smirked.

* * *

><p>"Truth," Spike nodded.<p>

"What is your favourite band," Xander began, "that actually plays music. So, you know, obviously not any punk band."

"Oi!" Spike retorted. "It's better than any of your shite!"

"And yet you're still not answering, Fangless," Xander smirked.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered. "Right. Um."

"Tick tock," Xander teased. "Tick tock."

"For the love of God, Spike, answer him," Giles growled.

Spike decided to show him how to really growl, then tossed back his drink. "You're up next, Watcher," he decided. He smirked. "Who was the first boy you kissed?"

Giles tilted his head in thought. "Thomas. Uh, Sutcliffe. You never met him," he nodded to Xander, "but he was part of the group I was, uh, in. With, with Ethan."

Xander blinked. "The Eyghon group? Huh. You know, I always figured it was Ethan who corrupted you."

"Oh, please," Giles muttered, sipping his whiskey. "I was the one who corrupted Ethan. But it was Tom who, er, introduced me to the _other_ pleasures of the flesh.

Xander hummed thoughtfully, then started when Giles focused on him. "Huh?"

"I said," Giles repeated patiently, "since we seem to be moving onto a decidedly sexual path -"

"One question a path not makes," Xander suggested worriedly.

"What exactly was it you were doing at that, uh, nightclub you worked at?" Giles asked slyly.

"Dishwashing," Xander nodded firmly. "I was a dishwasher."

"Which is why you smell so damn nervous, isn't it?" Spike smirked, able to get his own back.

"Well, it is," Xander argued, taking a gulp of his drink.

"Er, yes," Giles conceded, "but I was thinking more of what you did when that other person fell ill, I believe it was?"

Xander stared at the older man, dismayed. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

Spike leaned over and filled Xander's glass. "'Fess up, or drink it all down."

Xander eyed the very full tumbler. "Does this mean you won't ask the question again, or any variant of it?"

"Hell, no," Spike chuckled. "I'll just wait until you're drunk."

Xander sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I stripped. One of the guys called in sick, and they got me up there, shaking my booty."

Spike tilted his head to consider the aforementioned body part. "And a fine booty it is, Harris. Wouldn't mind seeing you in your altogether."

"As I recall," Giles smirked into his drink, "Buffy said no power on this Earth could induce you to discuss that."

"You know," Spike turned to Giles, "I've been to that nightclub." He turned back to Xander, grinning at his horrified expression. "They have gents nights, too. So, pet," he leered, "which _nights_ was it you stripped."

"And that would count as a second question, which I do not need to answer," Xander nodded.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Dare," Spike decided, carefully putting his drink down.<p>

Xander tapped his fingertips against his lips, drawing Spike's gaze. The fingertips moved away, and the lush mouth opened. "Kiss Giles."

Spike was drawn out his trance by Giles muttered expostulation. "What?"

"Kiss Giles," Xander repeated. "Full-on snog, tongue and all."

Spike looked at the ex-Watcher intently. He'd eyed the man more than once, and was now examining him again. Despite the scowl on his face, Spike could smell the beginnings of Giles' arousal. He stood carefully, and took the two steps required to stand in front of him. With care, he straddled Giles' lap, causing the other man to lean back. He leaned forward over Giles, cupping his cheek in his hand. He leaned down, and touched his lips to Giles', brushing them softly, before committing himself.

Giles felt his hands move up to curl around Spike's hips, as the vampire's cool lips pressed against his. He moaned softly, and opened his lips, allowing Spike's tongue to snake in and curl around his. He moaned louder, and pulled Spike's hips closer. It was Spike's dare, so he allowed Spike to control the kiss, but he immediately started making plans for when it was his turn to do something like this. The taste of cigarettes and whiskey was not unpleasant, and reminded him of other, fun, times.

Xander watched, fascinated, as Spike plumbed the depths of Giles' mouth, as Giles held him in place with long, strong fingers. He was particularly fascinated by the sight of that perfect arse constrained by tight denim and long fingers. It seemed like the air was being sucked out of the room, and he wondered when the temperature had suddenly risen. All too soon, Spike was sitting back, then rising with an ungodly swagger off Giles' lap. Giles, with no shame whatsoever, adjusted himself.

Giles redirected his gaze to the youngest of them, and smirked. "Like that, did you?"

"Yeah," Xander moaned softly. "Uh, yeah. That, uh, that, um, was, was the dare. Spike fulfilled the dare. Yeah."

* * *

><p>Spike settled himself in his seat. "So it'll be your turn, now, won't it, Harris?"<p>

Xander stared at the vampire with wide, darkened eyes. He shifted nervously in his seat, and considered his options. He swallowed. "Dare," he decided breathlessly.

Giles and Spike exchanged glances and leers. "Strip," Giles instructed.

"Strip?" Xander squeaked. He cleared his throat, and tried again. "Strip? But, but… There's no music. No, no proper music. For stripping. And you can't strip without the proper music," he added hopefully. "So, uh, oh!" he added, lunging for his glass gratefully.

Spike was quicker, though, and whisked the glass out of the way. "No you don't pet. And I'm sure the Watcher had something hidden in his collection. If all else fails, I'm sure he'll have something by Cocker."

"Oh, yes," Giles, raising his eyebrows. "Quite." With that, he made his careful way to his record collection, and began flipping through.

"Uh, guys?" Xander tried. "I'm taking the forfeit. You know that, don't you?"

"No, Xander," Giles declared, "you are not. Don't worry, though. This goes no further. The girls will never know."

Xander stood, dithering, as he glanced from one man to another. "Okay," he said finally. "But the girls never know."

"They never know," Giles agreed gently.

"Okay," Xander nodded. "So, uh, where do I do this?"

Spike grinned, and began pushing the furniture aside. "This enough space for you, pet?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. So, uh, you guys really want this?"

"Hell, yeah," Spike grinned.

"Yes, Xander, we really want this," Giles soothed.

"It's just," Xander shrugged, kicking the ground, "it's not like I'm any good. I didn't, you know, take any lessons, or anything."

Spike moved to the young man, and took him by the shoulders. "Xan, mate, trust me. We're not going to be critiquing your technique. If nothing else, we'll be too busy leering at that body we both know you've got hidden under those clothes." He reached up to stroke Xander's cheek. "Pet?" When Xander failed to respond, only risking a quick look, Spike curled his hand around the back of the younger man's head, and pulled him closer. "Love," he breathed against Xander's lips.

Xander felt all his nervousness drain away at the soft touch, and sighed, his eyes drifting shut. His hands moved up to land on Spike's shoulders, then moved around to embrace him. He felt Spike's free hand move to rest on his hip, drawing him closer, and he complied readily, opening his mouth further as he ground his hips into Spike's. He felt the cool tongue invade his mouth, stroking, caressing, warming even as it spread fire through his body.

Spike stepped back to regard his work. Xander was obviously more relaxed now, with wide, dazed, darkened eyes, and soft, reddened lips. He smirked proudly. "You right now, pet?" he asked softly.

"Uh, yeah. Fine. I'm fine. So," he went on, looking around, "is, um, everything ready?"

In answer, Giles simply set the record playing. Xander nodded, and closed his eyes and let his hips begin to sway. He toed off his shoes, and let his hand wander up his body and over his shoulders, before drifting back down his chest. He stopped, and thumbed aside his over-shirt before pinching his nipples through his t-shirt. He heard a soft moan, and grinned, opening his eyes slightly to see Spike rubbing his cock through his still-closed jeans. This encouraged him, and he shrugged his shirt off, letting it drop at his feet.

Xander moved his hands with confidence, now, having seen the effect he was having. He tugged at his nipples, causing them to form stiff peaks. He moved his hands down, then, to the hem of his t-shirt, and underneath. He ran his hands up the smooth skin of his belly, rumpling the fabric and exposing the flat, hairless expanse. He returned to his sensitised nipples, and pinched them again, making himself moan. Leaving them behind, he pushed the t-shirt up, and over his head. With a sudden thought, and a wicked smirk, he flexed his shoulders to bring his arms down behind his back, bound by the t-shirt, and opened his eyes. His audience was transfixed by the sight of him, half-naked, with his hands caught behind his back.

He held the pose for a moment, then dropped the shirt to the floor behind him. He brought his hands around and up his thighs, taking a moment to grind the heel of his hand into his hard, near-aching cock. He wasn't sure how Spike could handle the constriction of his much tighter jeans. He was pretty sure he'd be unzipped by now. Oh, and look: there go Spike's jeans. He felt his breath hitch at the sight of the swollen head peaking out through the 'v' in his open jeans, and he licked his lips as he wondered what it would taste like, feel like.

His hand moved up of its own accord, and thumbed open the button of his jeans. His head dropped back, and he moaned with relief as he unzipped his jeans. Unmindful of his audience, he reached in and pulled at his cock, working to free it totally from the constricting material. Finally free, he pushed at the jeans, shoving them off his hips so that fell to the floor, crumpling at his bare feet. He raised his head again to look at the two men watching him, as if he just remembered they were there.

* * *

><p>Giles stood, and took the couple of steps required to reach the young man, now wide-eyed and nervous in his near-nakedness. He brushed Xander's cheek with his fingertips, then cupped his cheek. "So lovely," he murmured.<p>

Xander felt his eyes close again as he leaned into the touch. "Really?" he whispered.

Giles smiled, and leaned in close. "Really," he assured, before taking Xander's lips. He swallowed Xander's soft moan as he ran his hands over the firm muscle of his back and arse.

After a moment, Xander's hands rose to grip his shoulders, holding him close. Finally, he broke the kiss. "Wow. That was, um, wow."

Giles trailed his fingers down Xander's back to his hip, then drew them forward to rest against his belly, just above his ruddy erection. "So glad to you liked it. Now, how about we do something about this?"

Xander's breath hitched, and caught his lip nervously. "I, uh, that is…"

"You haven't done this before, pet?" Spike asked from right behind him.

Xander blushed. "Uh, yeah. Can we, can we, like, take this upstairs?"

"Certainly. It may be a little … cramped, but I certainly shan't mind," Giles said with a grin.

"Me, neither," Spike purred from behind him, allowing his hand to snake down to fondle his balls. "So, we moving this party?"

"Yeah," Xander moaned, dropping his head back on Spike's shoulder. "Could. If someone'd let go of my balls."

Spike grinned, and left his hand in place, but wrapping his other arm around Xander's waist. Placing one foot on the jeans, he lifted the younger man out of his clothes and set him down to one side.

"Okay," Xander breathed, eyebrows raised. "That was different."

"As I said, we moving upstairs?" Spike asked, rolling Xander's balls in his palm.

"May not get to if you keep doing that," Xander warned.

Spike chuckled, and stepped back from him before taking his hand and leading him to the stairs.

* * *

><p>Giles gently pushed Xander back, following him down onto the bed, covering him with his own body. He settled between splayed legs, and brushed a strand of hair back off the brunet's face. "Are you sure, Xander?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah," Xander murmured, pushing up against the welcome weight.

"We're both here for you," Giles assured him, running one hand down his thigh.

Xander looked to where Spike sat near his head, and brushed his knuckles over the pale thigh. "I know." He turned back to Giles. "So," he continued breathlessly, "we doing this?"

Giles answered by leaning down and kissing him again. He wrapped his hand around Xander's hip, then suddenly tugged him over so that Xander lay, sprawled atop the older man. When Xander broke the kiss, surprised, he cupped his cheek in his hand, and smiled. "It's all right. This way, I can keep you entertained while Spike gets you ready. Okay?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded, looking over at the vampire. "Sure." With that, he returned his attention to Giles, and his oh, so experienced mouth. He didn't even flinch when Spike began nibbling at the base of his spine, but simply moaned, and ground against Giles' ready erection.

As Spike began working his way up Xander's spine with little, nibbling kisses, he also began to rub a slick fingertip over Xander's tight hole, dipping in and out, while slowly working to relax the entrance. Soon, he was able to work one slim finger into the hole, and began his work in earnest, reaching and searching until …

Xander gasped, bucking against Giles hips. "Oh, God! Do that again!"

Spike chuckled from his new position at Xander's shoulder. "Like that, did you?" he teased, rubbing his fingertip over the spot again.

Xander groaned. "No, it's horrible," he offered sarcastically. "You've got to stop – no! Don't stop," he whined, arching his hips up as Spike pulled out.

Giles grabbed Xander's hips in both hands, and pulled him back close. "Then don't complain," he instructed, smirking.

"Sarcasm," Xander panted, whining. "It was sarcasm. God. Please, Spike, please! You've got to … oh," he groaned as the vampire pushed two slick fingers into his anxious hole.

"I've got to?" Spike prompted teasingly.

"Please?" Xander whimpered.

"Does it hurt?" Giles asked carefully.

Xander buried his head in Giles neck, and shook his head. "Nothing," he began breathlessly. "Nothing to talk about."

Spike worked his way back down Xander's spine as he flexed his fingers within the younger man, working to loosen the hole even more. Giles, on the other hand, occupied Xander with deep drugging kisses, so that he began to lose all concept of any existence outside the two men around him, working his body to a single, focused point.

Soon, Spike had three slick fingers worked into the virgin hole, and was reaching again for that certain spot that Xander had quickly grown to love. He had stretched full length, again, along Xander's body, and was nipping at the muscle of Xander's neck.

Xander pulled free of Giles' mouth. "Please," he whispered. "Please."

"What do you want?" Giles murmured.

Xander opened dazed, almost black eyes. "Please," he panted. "Want… Need…"

"What do you want, love?" Spike murmured from behind him.

Xander panted, glancing over his shoulder. "In?" he tried.

Smiling, Spike dropped a kiss at the base of Xander's neck as he covered the larger man's body, kneeling between Giles' and Xander's legs. He quickly smoothed some lube over his own cock, lined it up with the loosened hole, and gently pushed in. He caught himself once he had the head of his cock past the guardian muscle, and waited for Xander to settle, watching as Giles petted and soothed the younger man. Once he felt Xander's body relax a little, he pushed in further, not stopping until he'd fully sheathed himself in the amazing heat of Xander's body.

"You right there, pet?" Spike asked, flexing his hands on Xander's hips.

Xander hummed in answer, once again burying his head in Giles' neck. After a moment, he began to kiss Giles' neck, pushing his hips back up into Spike. Spike smiled, taking that for encouragement, and pulled back, to stroke back in. He quickly set up a rhythm, repeatedly finding Xander's sweet spot, sending him into a frenzy. He almost pitied Giles for his position at the bottom of the pile, pinned by Xander's weight, but the man didn't seem too upset by it. Instead, he seemed quite happy where he was, trapped by Xander, who was writhing against him.

Giles was, in fact, feeling a bit squashed. Xander was certainly no light-weight, and was not really thinking about much at the moment, Giles was sure of that. Not that Giles was that concerned about the weight pressing down on him. It was certainly … effective at distracting him from other things. In fact, Xander's weight, and the way the boy was moving, was driving him rather insane. His long, full cock was rubbing almost constantly against Giles' own aching member, dragging him not unwillingly towards completion. Whenever he could, Giles would turn Xander's head back so that they could kiss once more – the boy had such a lovely mouth – but air was getting to be more of an issue, and so here he was, head back, one hand twisted in Xander's hair, while the other was twisted in the sheets, pushing up against that wonderful weight, and he shoved up against Xander with a wordless cry as he fell apart in bliss.

Xander was lost. Spike was behind him, plunging deep into his body, his hard cock filling him, pressing repeatedly against his prostrate, while Giles was below him, tantalising him with his own hard and weeping member rubbing constantly against his own. The constant friction, behind and below, was driving him not so slowly wild. All he could think about was the (God, so good) feelings they were causing him. He'd never had this before, nothing like it, and he was so close, so close, so God-damned close, and then Giles chose to buck up against him just as Spike hit his prostrate yet again, and his stomach clenched, and his balls drew up, and he head flew back as he cried out, and fell off the edge into his orgasm.

Spike gasped as he felt Xander's arse clench against him, and gripped his hips harder as he bowed forward over the young man. Desperate, he pounded harder into the young body below him, losing his rhythm. It took only a few more thrusts before he cried out and lost himself to the pleasure of his release. He fell forward, planting his hands either side of Xander's and Giles' heads to at least keep some weight off the older man.

* * *

><p>Xander pushed himself up as his chest heaved to take in deep breaths. He could feel Spike right behind him, cool breath puffing at his neck, and knew they could not stay like this for much longer. Spike appeared to agree, as he pushed himself back, and rested his hand on Xander's hip again, steadying himself as he gently pulled out of Xander's body. Xander glanced backwards, mildly unhappy that Spike had to do that, but understanding why. With a groan, Spike settled himself to one side of Giles, and watched as pushed himself to the other side.<p>

Giles reached over to push a wet lock back from Xander's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Xander chuckled. "You really need to ask? I'm good. I'm better than good. My ass is a little sore, but, trust me, I'm not complaining," he assured them with a big grin.

"We really should clean up before we go to sleep," Giles offered, not willing to go through with the thought.

Spike sighed, and rolled off the bed. "Obviously you two ain't in any condition to do anything, so it looks like I've got to do it all," he grumbled good naturedly.

"Well, you know," Xander grinned, "vamp stamina, and all that."

Spike returned with damp, warm washers, and tossed them at the two humans. "You clean yourself up, and I'll show you the benefits of vampire stamina."

"God," Xander breathed. "That would be so good. Give me an hour or two to nap, and I think I'll be able join you."

"Humans," Spike smirked.

"Don't think I didn't hear that groan, Bleachy," Xander teased. "I think you got a pretty decent workout, if I do say so myself."

"Not bad," Spike admitted. "Just so long as it's not a one-time thing."

"Well," Xander began thoughtfully, "it was a good beginning, but I really think I need more lessons. What do you guys think?"

Giles gathered the washers, and tossed them at the washing basket. "Well, practice, as they say, makes perfect. And it is good for one to be diligent in one's practice."

"Too true," Xander grinned. "So, a little rest and back to work?"

"A rest, certainly," Giles agreed. "Then we'll see."

"Okay," Xander nodded. He shifted closer to Giles, and cuddled in, nuzzling his head into Giles' shoulder. "Rest now, then." His arm drifted across Giles' belly as he sighed and slipped quickly into sleep.

Spike grinned fondly at the younger man, and settled down on the other side of Giles. "I think you got a cuddler there," he murmured.

"Quite," Giles nodded. "Well, good night then."

"Night."


	2. What I Meant

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

A/N: Kind of links into to 'Truth or Dare'

* * *

><p>Xander's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. That perfect, alabaster body slowly descending onto a red, rigid cock. He tilted his head, fascinated, and couldn't decide which part he wanted more: the hard organ slowly disappearing inside, or that tight, welcoming body now fully seated in the spread lap. His mouth watered at the random thought of being caught in between, and his breath hitched as the room seemed to heat up.<p>

Long, strong fingers flexed around pale hips as strong thighs worked to raise and lower the body onto that lovely cock. Xander swallowed hard, and dug his fingers into the chair arms to stop himself from launching forward and licking a stripe up that twisting, detailed spine.

They moved faster, and the nearly-purple, slick cock contrasted so obscenely beautifully with the white ass it plunged into, while tanned fingers dug into muscle, tugging the man above down even as he strove to reach the height of his movement. Their wild rhythm picked up even as one hand left its hip and disappeared between them. Xander grunted as he pressed down on his painful cock – the thought of where that hand had gone to was not helping him in any way, shape or form.

The free hand had snaked around the lithe hips, and pinned the naked man closer as the lower man now pushed up desperately, lifting them both of the seat. White shoulders pushed tensed, as the pale head tossed back, and the man above cried out hoarsely. The lower man continued his mad thrusting, until he, too, bellowed his release.

The two men collapsed together on the armchair, panting, attempting to regain their respective equilibria. Xander licked his lips and swallowed, also searching for some form of calm as his eyes ran over the beautiful, sated bodies in front of him. Finally, he coughed, and cleared his throat. "So, uh, right. So that was, uh … yeah. It's just, you see, what I really meant was, uh…" He blushed and fidgeted as Spike pulled himself off Giles, and twisted around on the older man's lap to smirk at the brunet.

"Yes, Xander?" Giles asked, casually tidying himself.

Xander reddened even further. "I, I, uh, meant like, you know … a kid's horsey ride."


	3. Exposure

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this," Xander grumbled.<p>

"Don't worry, pet," Spike smirked. "I'll make sure we're not interrupted."

"Uh huh," Xander scowled at him. "So you're not going to be keeping your mind on more important things?"

Spike looked at him, alarmed. "Well, um…"

Giles snickered. "He's got you there," he teased. "Either you're protecting us, or you're right in it with the two of us."

Spike cleared his throat. "Maybe I'll just, you know, watch."

Giles smirked as he pushed Xander against the alley wall. "So you'll just watch as I do this," he asked as he lowered his head to Xander's throat, and licked, "and still be able to keep watch against any nasties?"

"Uh huh," Spike answered absently.

"Good," Giles nodded. "Because I wouldn't want to be interrupted when I'm doing something like this," he added as he moved his hand down to lower Xander's jeans zipper. The younger man sighed, and pushed into his hand, having decided to leave any arguments to his lovers.

Spike propped himself up against the opposite wall, and decided that any intruders were too stupid to live, and resolved to deal with them as they came. Meanwhile, he would watch the show.

Giles had Xander's cock out, now, and was slowly pumping it as he nibbled up and down Xander's neck. Xander was clutching his arm, his head back to expose more skin for the older man's consumption. Spike licked his lips, and decided that he was missing out. He launched forward, and pulled Giles' hand off Xander's cock, quickly replacing it with his own mouth, almost inhaling the swelling organ in his hurry to taste the young man's vital essence. Xander groaned deeply, and bucked into the cool cavern, clutching at the bricks behind him for support.

Now that his hand was free, Giles began unbuttoning Xander's shirt, and pushed it back from his chest, swiping his thumbs over the sensitive nipples as he went.

"Giles, God," Xander muttered at the teasing hands. Spike heard the words, and growled slightly at the lack of similar for him. Xander cried out wordlessly, and dropped his hand to Spike's gelled hair. "Oh God, Spike," he whimpered.

Spike ran his hand up Xander's leg to his jeans pocket, and dug in, finding the little tube he'd hidden there. He unscrewed the cap, and smeared some lube onto his fingers before capping it and dropping it to the side. He then realised that he needed to pull the jeans down further, and began to tug at them, one-handed. Xander came to his rescue, pushing out from the wall, and shoving them down before collapsing back against the bricks. Mouth still full of turgid cock, Spike smiled, and trailed his lube-free fingertip down over Xander's balls, past the sensitive perineum, and back to his twitching ass. Once there, he ran a lubed fingertip over the hole, and pressed in, prompting another moan from the dark-haired man above him.

While Spike worked to loosen Xander's hole, Giles worked elsewhere, teasing Xander's nipples until they were red and aching. He pulled back, and admired his work, smirking. Xander opened his eyes, and noticed Giles wasn't currently busy, so he slid his hand behind the older man's head, and pulled him in for a searing kiss, searching the hot mouth for the taste of him, of them. Giles was happy to sink into Xander's lush mouth, and greedily swallowed the moans and inarticulate cries he uttered.

Spike pulled his four fingers out of Xander's hole, and grabbed the lube one last time, slicking his own heavy cock ready for use. Xander pulled away from Giles' kiss to stare, wild-eyed at the vampire. Spike rose smoothly from his knees, and lifted Xander in his arms, Xander's legs looped over Spike's elbows. Spike looked deep into lust-blown eyes, and smirked, then pushed into Xander's body.

Xander let his head drop forward, and gave a breathy moan. Once Spike was fully seated, he looked up into eyes that flickered from blue to gold, and tried to remember how to breathe. He was so lost in the moment, that he didn't notice what Giles was doing until he felt a sudden pressure at the base of his cock. He looked down to see Giles' hands disappearing, and a dark cock ring now circling his own organ. He looked up, astonished.

"That wasn't part of it," Xander protested.

Giles glanced at Spike, and smirked. "I know. But Spike and I agreed when we talked about it: you don't get to have your fun until we've both finished."

Xander whined, but both Spike and Giles looked smug. Finally, he gave up. "Well," he prompted, bucking his hips onto Spike, "if I can't come until you two do, get on with it."

Spike hummed as he smirked at his lover. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe I feel like taking my time with you tonight."

Xander whined again.

"That said," Spike added thoughtfully, "night's not getting any younger." With that, he pulled out, and slammed back in again, causing Xander to clutch at his shoulders and cry out. Giles nodded, and moved to stand against the other wall and watch the two younger (looking, only, in one case) men have at it.

It was a bloody beautiful sight, in Giles opinion. The smaller, fairer man slamming into the larger, darker man with skill and fervour, while the Xander wrapped his long, strong legs around Spike's waist, and writhed under his attentions. Xander threaded one hand through Spike's gelled hair, and dragged his head forward for a heated, desperate kiss, while Spike's hand clenched on Xander's hip, gripping hard as he slammed hard and repeatedly into the long, lithe body.

Spike pulled his head away, and began mouthing Xander's neck. Xander continued to cup Spike's head, holding him in place as he began to nip at Xander's neck and shoulder, whimpering and moaning as Spike repeatedly hit his prostrate, tormenting him with his inability to come.

Finally, Spike slammed into Xander as he bit down on the muscle of his neck, and came, Xander filling his mouth as he filled Xander's hole. Xander tried desperately to overcome the cock ring, but it worked its evil magic as he gasped and held Spike to his shoulder, amazed that it should feel so damned good.

Finally, Spike calmed, and lapped at Xander's shoulder, cleaning up his mess. Then he nuzzled into the dark-haired man's neck, sighing, "You taste so fucking good, love."

Xander tried to still his shaking hand as he smiled at the vampire. "Surely that deserves some consideration, Bleachy," he persuaded.

"Sorry, love," Spike shook his head regretfully. "If it was just me, then I'd suck you straight down, right now. But I agreed the Watcher would have his go, too."

Xander looked at Giles. "Legs aren't going to work," he shrugged.

Giles reached out and stroked the bite on his shoulder, causing Xander to close his eyes and shudder. "Your legs don't need to. But I think we can make things a little more interesting for you," he added, smirking.

Giles gently moved Xander and Spike so that they were side-on to the wall, then stepped in behind Xander, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. He looked at Spike over Xander's shoulder, and then glanced significantly downwards. Spike grinned, and dropped smoothly to his knees, hooking Xander's legs over his shoulders.

Xander looked down, surprised, at the vampire in front of him, nuzzling his groin. "What-" he began breathlessly, only to groan when Giles began to push into him. He was then shocked by the feeling of Spike's mouth on his overheated cock, and looked down to see the vampire swallowing him down. "Fuck…" he drawled, dropping his head back onto Giles' shoulder.

"That is entirely the idea," Giles murmured smugly into his ear.

Xander laid his hand over Giles', and twined their fingers together. He was feeling delirious, all of his mental capacity reduced to the sensations created by the two men holding him. The somewhat breezy alley, with its open mouth and gritty, grimy brick walls had disappeared from his conscious, and all he knew was the hard cock behind/within him, and the warming mouth around/in front of him. He panted harshly as he rutted back and forth between the two men.

Giles rested his head on Xander's shoulder, and held tight to his waist as he plunged relentlessly into the still-tight hole. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Heaven, given his past, but, in this moment, he was sure he could survive Hell with just this memory to sustain him. Xander was a willing, vital lover, and his body was a responsive wonderland. Add in the voracious vampire kneeling before them, and he needed no other source of satisfaction in his life. He looked down over Xander's shoulder, and drank in the sight of that bleached head bobbing down into the nest of dark curls, and, every so often, the vision of a hand moving beneath, and he imagined could feel the ghost touch of Spike's fingers brushing the Xander's prostrate back onto his cock.

Spike could sense everything. The intermittent breeze brushing his ears, the silken skin behind Xander's balls, the exquisite taste of Xander on his tongue, and the rasping sound of Xander and Giles above him as the older man slammed into the younger. He relished the feeling of Xander's cock being slammed into the back of his throat, and swallowed around him, driving the boy not-so-slowly insane. With his free hand, he fingered the cock ring, waiting for the moment when he could release Xander, and drink down the gallons of come the boy would surely ejaculate.

Giles was counting. Up to ten, and back again. In Sumerian, Latin, and any other language he could remember. It was amazing the number of languages one could pick up rudimentary words in without becoming anywhere near fluent. He was counting in time with his thrusts, though he wasn't exactly sure that was a good idea as it was still concentrating his mind on that delicious hole he was plundering.

Xander lay back against Giles, listening to him count off the deep, thorough strokes, as Spike swallowed against the head of his cock. He was utterly supported by the two men, riding the twinned sensations of his two lovers when he felt Giles' rhythm change as the older man clutched at his hip, and then exploded deep within him with a hoarse cry. As soon as Giles began to come, Spike whipped the cock ring off, and took Xander deep into his throat, swallowing repeatedly as he bucked and thrashed and screamed his completion.

Giles sagged against Xander as his knees began to buckle beneath him. With a quick look upwards, Spike shucked Xander's legs off his shoulders, and reached up to guide both men to the ground. Giles dropped to his knees, still buried within Xander, who collapsed against Spike, his legs now draped around the vampire's waist. He was only semi-conscious, floating on a haze of lust and wild pleasure. His heated and sweat-slick skin was was rapidly beginning to cool, and he began to shiver in his lovers' arms. Spike noticed, and pulled his shirt closed before petting him back to sanity.

"We should move," Giles began tiredly.

"That's for damn sure," Spike agreed. "We do remember we're in an alley in the middle of Sunnyhell, don't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh, yeah," Xander murmured. After a moment, he added, "That's bad, right?"

"Yes, love," Spike grinned. "Wouldn't want the Slayer to find her minions doing the big bad in the middle of the street, now would we?"

"I am not a minion," Giles informed him austerely. "I am her Watcher."

"Okay," Spike nodded, "so you want the Slayer to come across her _Watcher_ and her _best friend,_ half-naked, with a vampire, in public?"

"Er, no," Giles frowned. "I could see how that could become … unpleasant."

"You think?" an agitated female voice asked.


	4. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>Three heads whipped up to stare guiltily at the slender blonde standing, arms akimbo, at the mouth of the alley. Buffy glared at the three man tumbled together in various states of undress on the dirty pavement. "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded.<p>

Xander opened his mouth, but was quickly stifled by Giles' hand.

"And before you even think of saying it's a private matter, or however the hell you want to word it, may I remind you that this is a _public_ alley? In the middle of God-damned downtown Sunnydale?" Buffy added, all but screeching.

Spike looked desperately at Giles, knowing the older man would be the only one capable of getting them out of this … unpleasant situation in anything like one piece.

Giles cleared his throat. "It's … we're …" He removed his glasses, but realised that he couldn't easily clean them, so put them back. "As it happens, Xander, Spike and I have, uh, formed a, well, a relationship, and, and, well, it involves sex. As you may have noticed," he added, glancing at his lovers. "May, may I ask … how much …"

"Too much," Buffy answered hurriedly. "Way too much. A good time was had by all," she declared, "except yours truly." She shuddered. "I need brain bleach," she muttered to herself.

"Oi!" Spike protested. "I'll have you know we're bloody hot!"

"Spike!" Xander hissed as he poked at his hip. "Shut up!"

"Oh, and I suppose you think anyone would be pleased to be graced by one of your performances?" Buffy sneered. "You think Riley would enjoy it? Maybe Angel?"

Xander shuddered at the thought of Buffy's boyfriend, but Spike looked thoughtful at the mention of his Grand-Sire.

Spike pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know. I think he'd want to join in too much, then you have the whole 'losing his soul' shite to deal with," he frowned.

Buffy's complexion flushed alarmingly. "What?" she demanded.

"Angelus," Spike shrugged. "Surely you didn't think we didn't have a time or two in the sack together, Slayer?" he asked, incredulous. "Bloody hell, woman, we're vampires. We'll do anything moving, if it takes our fancy. Actually," he added, frowning thoughtfully, "the moving bit isn't really a requirement."

"Spike," Giles began warningly. "What Spike means to say is that gender doesn't usually concern vampires, nor does species, as such. They, they are pansexual. And, being that Angelus and Spike were closely related, they were more likely to, to involves themselves in more … intimate encounters."

Buffy shuddered, and raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh God," she moaned. "Oh, I, I really need to … I need to go, now," she decided, and swiftly exited the alley.

Xander looked around Spike to see if he could spy which direction his friend had taken. "  
>So… Does this mean we can get dressed now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Xander shifted in his seat as Giles drove them back to his apartment. Buffy's sudden appearance in the alley had thrown something of a dampener on the whole experience, but he couldn't help but smile at the deep ache in his ass caused by his two lovers. His cock, also, was sending out signals, tired as it was from its big night of torture, and he smiled at the memories it was producing.<p>

"Penny for your thoughts, love," Spike smirked as he looked back to the dark-haired man.

Xander offered an answering smirk. "Well, don't know that I want to do that, exactly, again in a hurry, but it was mega-hot."

Giles glanced at his young lover in the rearview mirror. "No especial kink for exhibitionism?" he enquired.

Xander looked out the window as he thought, then caught Giles' eye in the mirror, and smiled. "Maybe a little one," he admitted. "Getting caught by Buffy our first time didn't exactly help," he chuckled.

"No," Giles agreed. "That was…"

"The words do not exist, Giles," Xander decided.

Spike chuckled, then guffawed, then descended into gales of laughter.

"Whatever is this about?" Giles demanded, eyeing him worriedly.

"Slayer," Spike gasped. "Found out her Watcher and her best friend a) like the boys, b) like each other _that way_, c) like a vamp _that way_. Worse: said vamp is _me_! Oh, and d) her precious Angel likes the boys, likes _me_, also!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles muttered. "He's right."

Xander nibbled on his lip for a moment. "Oops?" he offered.


	5. Discussion

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>Buffy stormed into Angel's office, having <em>persuaded<em> Willow to drive her to LA, and then remain in the car. "You had sex with Spike," she stated baldly.

Angel blinked at her, utterly lost in the conversation he wasn't aware they were having. "Yes?" he tried.

"You. Had sex. With Spike," Buffy accused again. "God! I can't believe this! Is everyone I know gay?" she demanded.

"Uh, can I get a little background on this?" Angel asked. "I have no idea what brought this on, or why you're so upset. Yes, I've had sex with Spike, but I assure you that you and I were never involved when it happened."

"We damn well better not have been," Buffy decided, "or you'd be getting to know Mr Pointy up close and personal."

"Buffy, please," Angel coaxed, "can you tell me what brought this up? Why are you so upset."

"Why I'm upset?" Buffy demanded. "You want to know why I'm upset? I'll tell you why I'm upset: It turns out that your neutered little grand-Childe is not so neutered. He's gone and corrupted Giles and Xander! Not only are they all having sex together, but they're doing the way-nasty in the middle of the street!"

Angel's face went utterly blank as he absorbed the news.

"Huh," Cordelia grunted from the doorway. "I always though it would be Willow in the middle of that sandwich."

"What?" Buffy cried, incredulous.

"Oh, please," Cordy scoffed. "We all know sweet, little Willow always had a thing for Giles, and she was the one that Spike actually wanted that time he kidnapped her and Xander. And Giles and Ethan? _So_ had a history!" she declared.

"They … I … What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy stuttered.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, and walked into the office, dropping gracefully into a chair. Ticking points off her fingers, she explained, "Willow had the hots for Giles from, like, day one; I always figured Spike had a thing for little Miss Wanna-Spell; Giles probably knows his way around a man just as well as he does a woman, 'cause, Lord knows, Ethan hung around for Giles' strawberry pancakes!"

"No," Buffy shook her head. "Just … no!"

Angel cleared his throat. "So, um, just to be clear," he began hesitantly, "Spike, Giles and Xander are in some kind of relationship?"

Buffy shuddered. "They were doing … it … in the alley, so I'm guessing 'yes'. And Giles even said they were, so, yeah. God! There isn't enough brain bleach to get that out of my head."

"God! You are such a prude!" Cordy scoffed. "I bet they were hot." She wriggled in her chair. "Can't you just picture it? I mean, sure, Spike's all 'kill, kill' but he is hot, and Xander isn't too bad either. And Giles? He has a bit of that bad-boy thing going, too."

Angel cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat. "What, uh, what exactly is your problem with this?" he asked.

"It's Giles!" Buffy protested. "And Xander! And Spike! And Giles is old, and Xander isn't gay, and Spike's a vampire, and how could they even _do_ that, because the whole thing is just too _ew_ to comprehend!"

Angel sighed, and shook his head. "Buffy, I think you need to grow up a little. People's … orientations aren't always what you want them to be, and people do continue having sex, regardless of age, or how you perceive the world. I would think it's a good thing that they've managed to find some … comfort and pleasure in their lives. What we do… There's not a lot of light in our lives, as you well know. Give them the freedom to just … _be_."

Buffy gaped at her ex-boyfriend, then at Cordelia, who simply smirked and shrugged.

"Can't you just be happy that Xander finally has someone who isn't trying to kill him?" Cordy asked.

Buffy looked from one to another one last time, then silently walked out of the office.

Angel sighed, then reached for the phone. Dialling a familiar number, he waited for it to answer. "Giles? It's Angel," he greeted. "Yeah. Buffy's just left, so I don't know what's going to happen once she gets back there. So … the three of you, huh? That's … that's good. Just, just be careful, okay? Spike… Well, you know how he can get. Okay, well, good night." Angel hung up the phone, and stared at it.

"Guess you missed your chance, huh?" Cordy asked with a slight smile.

Angel shrugged. "It would be magnificent to watch, even better to join in, but we both know he'd never go for it. For me." He sighed. "All that fire."

"Always wondered about you two," Cordy admitted. "They way you would fight sometimes."

"Always wondered if he would be that passionate in bed," Angel sighed. "Guess he must be. Spike wouldn't put up with a bad lover for long."

"Heard he put up with Harmony," Cordelia smirked.

"I said 'for long,'" Angel returned, matching her smirk.

Cordy nodded as she conceded the point. "That you did."

* * *

><p>Spike slid his hand over firm, tan skin before dropping a kiss on Xander's belly. "Slayer will be back, soon," he murmured.<p>

Xander stretched his full length before slumping back on the bed. "I'm surprised she's not here already."

Spike moved to cover Xander's body with his own. "Mayhap she didn't want to interrupt anything … intimate," he smirked, shooting a look at Giles.

"Maybe she just went back to her dormitory, and back to bed," Giles offered.

Xander sighed. "I know it had to have been a shock," he began. "I mean, if I'd seen you and her making out, like in the cemetery, or something, that would have been a big thing. And, well, the three of us, kind of not of the normal, which I so get." He frowned, and looked from Spike to Giles, and back again. "I'm pretty much explaining everything away here, aren't I?"

"Maybe if we give her some time," Giles shrugged, "maybe she'll get used to it."

"Willow!" Xander announced suddenly.

"Willow what?" Spike asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Willow's going to be really shocked," Xander explained, wide-eyed.

Spike smirked, and bent down to suck on Xander's bite mark. "Red's been doing her little witch, so she don't have much to say," he decided.

Xander sighed, and dropped his head back to give Spike better access to his neck. Suddenly, Spike's words drifted into his head. "Willow's what?"


	6. Delicious Torture

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>The first Xander knew about Angel's little soul problem was the sound of his voice sing-songing at his door. With a certain sense of dread, Xander opened the door to find Angelus holding Willow by the throat.<p>

"Well, now, boy," Angelus began, leering, "you going to let me in, or am I going to have to drain your little friend dry?"

Xander felt his jaw clench, and worked to loosen his shoulders. "If I let you in, do you promise to leave Willow alive, unharmed, and not in any danger that you know of?"

Angelus let his gaze wander up and down the young man's lean body. "Yeah, sure."

"On your demon," Xander demanded, "do you promise?"

Angelus considered the boy through narrowed eyes. "I promise," he nodded eventually.

"Come in, Angelus," Xander nodded.

Angelus smirked, and pushed Willow away from him as he sauntered through the door before kicking it closed. He approached Xander, then pushed him back against the wall. "You knew this day would come," he purred as he pushed against the younger man's body. "As soon as the soul heard about your little _menage a trois_ this day just had to happen." He nuzzled against Xander's neck, and found Spike's bite mark. He nibbled on the mark, and smirked to feel Xander melt a little. "Not so tough now you've got no one to protect," he taunted.

Xander frowned slightly, but let his head drop back against the wall as he pressed his hands flat against it.

Angelus dragged sharp fangs over Xander's throat, raising fine, red lines. "You want to know something fun?" he teased.

"Yeah?" Xander breathed.

"Your little witch has probably gone off to do the re-souling spell," Angelus mused. "Problem there is that my soul hasn't exactly gone bye-bye. It's still here, just not in … working order, shall we say? So, in the meantime, we get to play."

Xander groaned as Angelus licked the fine trails of blood, and did his best not to melt under the onslaught.

Angelus raised his head from Xander's neck, and regarded the dark-eyed man before placing his hand on the top of Xander's head. "Time for you to go to work," he decided. "Open me up, pull me out, and suck me down," he ordered.

Xander sank to his knees and ran his hands up Angelus' thighs to the waistband of his pants. Deftly, he opened the trousers, and pulled them and Angelus' boxers to his knees. He glanced up through his eyelashes, and decided that the vampire above him wasn't going to totally run things his own way. Hiding a smirk, he bobbed his head down and licked the soft spot behind Angelus' balls. He heard the vampire gasp, and grinned, then sucked a ball into his mouth, and rolled it on his tongue. He released that one, and immediately sucked the other ball into his mouth, and repeated the motion. Satisfied with his work so far, he licked a broad stripe up Angelus' cock before taking the reddened head in his mouth.

Angelus moaned, and thrust forward as he dug his fingers _into_ the wall above Xander's head. He'd seen Xander's look upwards through his eyelashes, and realised that he still hadn't cowed the boy, even with the unspoken threat of rape. He'd expected a bite, or at least a bit of a nip, but instead he'd gotten this … God, this _seduction_. That hot tongue lapping at his perineum, that hot mouth sucking at his balls, and now this maddening treatment of his aching cock. He felt the drywall give under his fingertips, and could give a flying _fuck_ about who was going to fix it.

Xander felt Angelus' cock hit the back of his throat, and swallowed around it as he rolled the vampire's balls in his hand, and scraped his nails gently over the tender skin behind them. He curled his free hand around Angelus' hip to steady himself, and did his best to suck Angelus' brains out through the heavy cock twitching in his mouth.

Angelus closed his fingers around the rough timber stud, and rose to his toes as the human swallowed his cock down, and he bellowed as his balls pulled back into his body and come poured like fire out of his body. Spent, he slumped against the wall, panting for unneeded breath.

When he finally felt capable, he looked down to the young human still kneeling beneath him. The lush mouth was swollen and red, and he reached down and dragged Xander up by his shirt-front. He pushed the boy against the ruined wall, and thrust his knee between long legs as he laid his lean body along that of the younger man. He ran his fingers into the dark, silken hair, and held Xander's head in place as he assaulted his lush mouth. He felt strong arms twist around his waist, and lost himself in the taste of his come in the boy's mouth.

Finally, Angelus pushed himself away. Shakily, he wiped his mouth. "In the bedroom, boy. Strip, and I want you on your hands and knees on the bed. You want me to use lube, you better have it out, and get started on your hole."

When he finally made it into the bedroom, Angelus stopped cold, and stared at the sight before him. Xander was on his knees on the bed, supporting himself on one arm as he reached between his thighs and worked two fingers into his arse. He clenched his fists to stop himself from simply knocking Xander's hand out of the way and thrusting in. Tight was fun, but a human couldn't take the kind of punishment he could dish out, and he had _plans_ for this boy.

Angelus strode forward. "My turn," he growled, tapping Xander's hand to signal him to pull it out before he did. Naked, Angelus kneeled on the bed behind Xander, and smeared a liberal portion of lube on his fingers, and began working his way into the younger man's body. He worked quickly and efficiently, if a touch roughly, and soon had three fingers working to open Xander's tight hole. In response, Xander was whining, and twisting the sheets in his hands, bucking his hips up onto Angelus' fingers. Finally, Angelus pulled his fingers out, and slicked a fresh lot of lube over his thick cock before presenting it to Xander's twitching hole. "Get ready, boy," the vampire warned, then pushed in.

Xander breathed out, and pushed back as Angelus breeched his entrance, then pushed further in until he was fully seated inside the hot-blooded human. Angelus gave a pleased growl, and flexed his fingers around the human's hips, then began to move, long, powerful strokes deep into the boy's body. Reaching around, he began to stroke Xander's hard cock in counterpoint to his hard thrusts, grinning fiercely as the man under him began tossing his head, patently closing in on his orgasm. Just as it seemed that Xander would explode in his orgasm, Angelus pinched at the base of his cock, forcing him back from the edge, causing Xander to give a loud, frustrated cry. In reply, Angelus simply laughed, and slapped a tight arse-cheek before beginning his thrusts anew.

Angelus repeated his torture, causing Xander to beg for his release.

"God, please, Angelus. Please! I need… I need to come. Please," Xander whimpered.

"Oh, hell no, boy," Angelus leered. "You've got a long night ahead of you yet." He began thrusting again, allowing himself to come closer to his own orgasm. "You ain't seen nothing yet, boy," he taunted, and pushed hard into the man under him, crying out as he came hard, and collapsed forward, covering the younger man with his body, forcing Xander onto the mattress, panting.

Xander buried his face in the mattress, doing his best to ignore the pain in his cock. He was so hard, needed so much to come, but he doubted that was happening any time soon. He waited for Angelus to pull out, but he never did. He frowned, as was still considering what to say when the vampire lifted him by the hips, and pushed him back into position. It was then that he realised that Angelus either had never softened, or had hardened almost immediately, and was ready for round two.

Xander twisted to look over his shoulder, and saw Angelus smirking at him. "What?" he tried breathlessly.

"Didn't you know, boy?" Angelus leered. "Vampires can just keep going if they want to. And I want to. I'm going to keep fucking your pretty ass until I tire of it, and then, _then_, I might let you come. So suck it up, boy. Told you you're in for a long night."

Xander dropped his head, then, and gave a soft whine. He gave up, then, and allowed the sensations Angelus was causing in his body to become the sum of his existence. He thrashed and bucked, whined and cried out, and begged when Angelus once again staved off his orgasm. He was full of Angelus, and of his come, with white froth leaking out of his hole with every stroke of the untiring cock. He was scratched, and bitten, and was delirious with pleasure. His bruises now had bruises, and he was no longer sure that there was a universe outside the god-like being riding him into the mattress. All that remained was the waiting.

So narrow had Xander's world shrunk to that he didn't notice the changes happening to Angelus. The drug the actress had administered had worn off, and it was no longer Angelus riding the young human, but Angel.

Angel blinked, and stopped what he was doing. He looked around, and was stunned to find he was balls deep in an exhausted Xander, who was now whining, and pushing back against him. He raised a shaking hand, and held it over Xander's sweat-slick back for a moment, before allowing his fingers to drift across the wide, straining torso.

"Please," Xander whispered. "Please, 'gelus, need… Need to come, Angelus… Please."

Angel scented the air, and for all that he could smell his own scent heavy in the air, he could tell that Xander hadn't been allowed any release since they'd started, since _he'd_ started his torture of the young man. Stunned, he traced his fingers again over the muscle, then began once more to stroke in and out of the now-familiar body. Dazed, he ran his hands over the lean body, noting where he'd injured Xander. He listened to the soft moans and pleas, and found himself sinking into the experience of fucking Xander Harris. He reached around, and was startled by the whimper that caused, then groaned softly when he realised what he'd done. He shook his head, set his jaw, and set about finally giving Xander the release he'd more than earned.

Xander tried not to whimper, but the feel of Angelus' hand on his aching cock, yet again, was almost more than he could bear. It was torture of the most meltingly delicious kind. But this time, Angelus didn't stop. He wasn't sure he could trust what seemed to be happening, but he was desperate, and let it happen, even though he was sure that Angelus would pinch his orgasm back any … moment … now …

Xander tossed his head back, and _screamed_ as his balls seemed to crawl back up inside his body, and his whole essence felt like it was emptying out though his cock, and it was so good it was agony, and he was screaming and falling and coming and gone.

Angel caught Xander as he collapsed beneath him, even as Xander's incredible orgasm clamped down on his own well-used cock. His arse clenched, and quivered, and sucked at his cock, and despite his determination that this was for Xander, he found himself dragged over the edge, and came even as he cradled Xander's unconscious body to his chest.

Angel sagged, but caught himself before he landed on Angelus' unfortunate victim. He gently laid Xander on the bed, and carefully pulled out of his abused body. He stood up from the bed, and stretched out his muscles. He made his way to the bathroom, and quickly cleaned himself before wetting a cloth with warm water. As an afterthought, he filled a basin with some more warm water, and carried the cloth, the basin and a towel into the bedroom. He carefully washed Xander's back and arse, making sure not to irritate the tender entrance. He laid the towel down, and carefully turned Xander over so he was lying on the clean towel. Again, he worked to carefully clean the young man, then carried the bowl and cloth back.

When he returned to the bedroom, Angel frowned as he considered what to do. He didn't want to shift Xander any further, knowing that he'd utterly exhausted him. Sighing, he found a towel to cover up the rest of the mess on the bed, and a blanket to cover Xander. He stretched again as he wondered what to do next, then shook his head when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly pulled his trousers and shirt on, and answered the door.

Angel leapt back from the door as Spike barrelled through, and found himself shoved hard against the wall, as Giles hurried through to the bedroom.

"What the fuck did you do to him, Angelus?" Spike growled, furious.

"Angel," the souled vampire argued. "I never lost my soul, just … mislaid it for a while. Kind of."

"Kind of?" Spike snarled. "How do you 'kind of' mislay your soul? And what the fuck did you do?"

"There was a woman," Angel began.

"There's always a woman," Spike sneered. "Get on with it!"

"She gave me some drugs. Something to make me happy. It was temporary, but…" Angel's eyes slid towards the bedroom.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Spike hissed.

"Sex," Angel explained. "Only sex." Then he shrugged. "Well, a little scratching and biting, but nothing serious. No more than I doubt you'd already done," he added frowning. "I noticed the bite mark on his shoulder."

"That was consensual, mate, so don't you go throwing that at me," Spike snarled. "And I know you. It wasn't just sex."

Angel shifted, and pushed back at Spike, gaining a little space. "It was only sex. Just…"

"Just?" Spike prompted.

Angel cleared his throat, and ducked his head. "I didn't let him come. Not at all."

Spike narrowed his eyes, puzzled. "That's it? Sex, but he couldn't come?"

"Think about it, Spike," Angel urged. "Just about the whole time I was here, I was … fucking him. I don't know how many times I came, but I didn't let him come. Not once."

"That's…" Spike shook his head. "Actually kind of lame," he decided.

Angel sighed. "Think about it, will you? I broke him. All that time inside him, coming inside him time after time. He was saturated in my come, and yet I wouldn't let him come. I got him to the brink, time after time, and stopped him each and every time. He was begging. I had him begging _me_ to come."

Spike stepped back, then began to pace. Finally, he stopped, and faced the dark-haired vampire. "You really are a bastard, aren't you?"

Angel sighed. "I'll go. I'll … go back to LA, and he won't see me again."

"Like hell you will," Spike decided. "You're all about redemption, so you are going to let Xander have his payback."

Angel blinked. "Um. How?" he frowned.

Spike smirked.


	7. Atonement

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>Spike turned, and walked to the bedroom. He was going to let his Sire stew in his own juices, and pay attention to his boy instead. He entered the bedroom quietly to find Giles perched on the side of the bed, combing his fingers through Xander's sweaty hair. "How is he?"<p>

"Better than I expected," Giles admitted.

Spike nodded. "Peaches said he didn't do anything but fuck the boy and not let him come. Made him beg."

"That fits with what I've seen. He, he looks _sore_, but not otherwise seriously injured. There are some scratches, some bites, but nothing more than you've given him on a particularly adventurous night."

Spike looked around the room. "I want this place cleaned up before he wakes. Help me with him," he urged. He crossed to the dresser and pulled out a pair of trackpants, and they eased them onto the sleeping man's body. He carefully picked the dark-haired man up in his arms, and looked at his other lover. "I want you to look after him on the couch while the Poof and I clean up in here."

Giles nodded, and led the way out into the lounge. He took his place on the lounge suite, and waited for Spike to arrange Xander on his lap to his satisfaction. Once settled, he carded his fingers through the young man's hair, and considered options for their revenge.

* * *

><p>Xander felt himself drift to wakefulness, cosseted and fondled. His head was lying on someone's lap, and a hand was gently carding through his hair. He felt sore, but it was a distant pain, abated by the comfort he was being afforded. He shifted, and the hand in his hair stilled.<p>

"Xander?" Giles asked softly.

Xander rolled, grunting softly when his body made its aches known. He looked up, and smiled to see his lover gazing down at him, concerned. "The way I feel," he frowned, "I'm guessing it wasn't a dream?"

"Angelus?" Giles confirmed. "No, it wasn't a dream."

Xander bit his lip. "Is … is he dead?"

"No," Giles shook his head. "He didn't actually lose his soul, it seems. An actress apparently wanted him to turn her so she wouldn't age. When he refused, she gave him a drug to make him happy. It … suppressed his soul, which freed Angelus, who promptly came up here to…"

"To play with Spike's toy," Xander sneered. He then shuddered slightly, and glanced up at the older man, uncertainly. "I … it…" he began, then bit his lip.

Giles carded his fingers through Xander's hair again. "You had thoughts about Angel?" he asked calmly.

Xander risked another glance up at Giles, and nodded.

"It's not unusual," Giles assured him. "You've just discovered this side of yourself, and he is a very attractive man. I had rather expected that you would fantasise about him. But you cannot blame yourself for what Angelus did to you."

"It was…" Xander began. "It wasn't…"

"It wasn't consensual, Xander," Giles said firmly. "He is a vampire, and you knew, intrinsically, that there was no way you could free yourself. Moreover, he used Willow as a weapon against you, to gain your compliance. It was an assault, Xander. It was not your fault."

"It was good," Xander murmured. "I mean, it was hard, but … it was good, too. It wasn't anything like what he did to you."

Giles smiled gently. "Is that what's disturbing you?" he asked. "Your torture wasn't as horrible as mine?" He stroked his hand over Xander's cheek. "It doesn't compare, Xander. I was tortured for information. You were raped – however much you may have enjoyed parts of it, you were raped – because Spike had something Angelus wanted." He sat back, caressing his young lover. "Do you think either of us will blame you for this? We don't, Xander. Don't think that. We love you, you must remember that. We love you, and we don't blame you."

Xander cuddled into Giles' leg, and stayed silent for a while. "What happens now?"

"Well," Giles began, with a decidedly Ripper-ish smirk, "Spike and I rather thought you might like some revenge."

* * *

><p>Angel knocked on the door of Xander's apartment. Spike and Giles had insisted on a month's recuperation for Xander, and now it was time for Xander's revenge. He tried to relax, and remember that Xander was essentially a good man. Though, if he remembered certain scenes correctly, as well as things Buffy had mentioned, he was not always a nice man. Still… Now, if he'd done the same thing to someone Xander had loved, then he knew his immediate future would involve pain, and lots of it, but it was Xander he'd attacked, and directly. Like Angelus had said, he wasn't so tough when he wasn't defending someone.<p>

The door was answered by Spike, glowering like an avenging angel in the doorway. He cast a severe eye over the dark-haired vampire, and nodded. "On time, I see," Spike commented calmly.

Angel shrugged, and stepped past Spike into the apartment. "Do you know… Of course you know. And approve, I bet," he frowned.

Spike smirked. "A right twisted bit of fun this is," he nodded. "Always thought the boy'd make a lovely Childe."

"Cordelia said he was a very scary vamp," Angel frowned. At Spike's stunned look, he smirked, and went on. "Back in high school, she made a wish to Anyanka. She ended up in an alternate reality where Xander and Willow were turned by the Master. Her words were 'scary powerful, and, oh my God, hot!'"

Spike drifted off in thought at that. "Turned by the Master, eh? But they could have only been right fledges if it was still in school."

"A year or two turned," Angel nodded. "They were the Master's favourites. Vicious, cruel."

Spike snorted, sneering. "You must have had a deal of fun with them," he decided sourly.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I had my soul, and was chained in a cell, where Willow would visit me to 'play with the puppy.' Think Dru, but saner."

Spike's eyes opened wide at the thought, and would have spoken, but was interrupted by Giles. "Yes, yes," he muttered crossly. "Now if you've distracted my vampire enough, I think it's time for you to get settled in."

Spike rolled his eyes when he saw his Sire's flicker of chagrin at being caught, and pushed him towards the bedroom. "Now I feel a right git letting you get away with that. Was any of it even real?" he demanded.

"Oh, quite real," Giles nodded. "I'll tell you what I know." When Spike turned expectantly towards him, he added, "Later. For now, we have a vampire to chain to a bed." When Angel turned shocked eyes to him, he merely smiled serenely.

* * *

><p>Angel frowned at the Watcher, then at the glass held out to him. He could smell from here that it wasn't the expensive champagne he'd been offered recently. And this human was more obvious about the drugs, simply handing over the pills to be washed down with the alcohol. There would be no surprises here.<p>

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"You weren't the one to rape Xander," Giles explained sternly, "Angelus was. Therefore, Angelus will be the one to be punished."

"I'll still end up suffering the punishment," Angel countered, not really wanting to argue, but feeling that their reasoning was faulty.

Giles gave a mysterious smile. "Perhaps not as much as you'd think. Now lie down so I can chain you up. We don't want Angelus free to create havoc, now do we?"

Angel frowned, but complied readily. He'd taken the drugs, and knew their time was limited. Once chained into place, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress, and waited for the punishment to begin.

Angelus' nostrils flared at the rich scent of the boy. He smirked. The fools had released him, and left him alone with his boy, with only these flimsy chains to hold him. He opened his eyes, and saw his boy standing by the bed, head cocked in thought. He gave a mighty tug, and scowled when the chains held fast. He gave another hard tug, and snarled at the metal holding him back from his boy.

Xander chuckled, and sat down on the bed. "You think they'd let me in here with you without _knowing_ those chains would hold you? I think they had a lot of fun choosing just the right chains, and then getting them enchanted. Possibly an inappropriate amount of fun, but that's okay, because I love them, and they love me."

Angelus snorted in disgust. "Love," he sneered. "I knew there was something wrong with that boy."

"So," Xander chirped, clapping his hands before the vampire could go on, "your punishment."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. My oh, so terrible punishment. Well get on with it, boy."

Xander straddled Angelus' hips, smirking. "You want to know what I'm going to do with you?"

Angelus smirked, and rolled his hips up into the warm body pinning him. "I know what you could do to me," he leered.

Xander chuckled. "Actually, that's a pretty good guess."

Angelus froze, puzzled. "We're going to have sex?"

"We're going to make love," Xander explained. "I couldn't do it to Angel, 'cause that would risk his soul, but I can do it to you, because I don't think it'd give you a moment of perfect happiness. In fact, despite the fact that you are getting off today – several times, in fact – I don't think you'll enjoy this much at all."

"You wouldn't," Angelus tried desperately. "You don't even like Angel, let alone love him."

"Actually," Xander countered, "I don't mind Angel. Plus, hot! So," Xander went on, running his hands down Angelus' bare chest, "I'm going to treat you as if you were Angel, and my lover, and we're going to have fun. Oh," he added, smirking down at the vampire, "and something else." He leaned down as far as he dared, and whispered. "When Angel returns, I'm going to bugger him so hard, _you'll_ feel it. And you'll know that it's Angel I'm doing it to, and you'll never get that from me."

That done, he dropped his head down to Angelus' chest, and began to kiss his way down the broad chest to slim hips, and the fat organ swelling unwillingly at his groin.

* * *

><p>Angel opened his eyes, and tried to make sense of where he was, and what was going on. He could smell … sex, and sweat, and Xander. He shifted, and felt his hands bound above his head, and a searing weight on his hips, and the blood-hot vice clamping down on his aching cock. He opened dazed eyes to see Xander straddling his hips, sweat-tousled hair hanging in his eyes.<p>

"Xan," he croaked, and realised only then that his throat was sore.

Xander grunted, and lifted himself off the vampire, loosing the hard cock from his tight grip. Angel groaned at the sudden loss, and watched the mortal stretch his long limbs and golden body beside him. He thought the other man was about to fall asleep, and wondered when he was going to be released, when he felt Xander turn his head towards him.

"You remember what I said to Mr Insane-o?" Xander asked.

Angel blinked at the name, then gave a huff of laughter. "You were going to make love to him. You did," he added, remembering. "He hated every moment."

Xander smirked. "Thought he would. Do you remember the other thing I said to him?" He watched carefully, and saw the moment when Angel remembered that part of the conversation. "Yeah, you do, don't you?" he chuckled.

"But…" Angel began.

"Trust me," Xander dismissed. "There won't be any 'moment of perfect happiness' here. He got what you would have wanted, and you'll get something I think he'd appreciate. So," he added, launching up to straddle Angel's chest, "I'm going to get you to turn over." He leaned forward, and undid the manacles holding the vampire.

"But…" Angel tried again.

Xander got of the vampire, and off the bed. He slapped Angel's hip. "Over," he commanded.

Angel rolled over, and tried to settle comfortably on his well-used cock. His well-used and wakening cock. He put his arms back into place, and turned to see Xander's heavy, half-hard cock looming into view. His mouth watered with sudden desire, and he realised suddenly, scenting the air, that, unlike last time, Xander had come probably as often as he had. He twisted to look up at the seemingly indefatigable human.

"Like what you see there?" Xander asked, amused.

"You should be exhausted," Angel explained. "Not…"

"Good to go again, and so soon?" Xander grinned. He squatted down so Angel could see him clearly. "I'll let you in on a little secret," he whispered, leaning forward. "Take a little sniff."

Angel pushed up onto his elbows, and, after a glance to Xander for permission, pushed his head into the younger man's neck. He must have telegraphed his sudden rage, because Xander jerked himself away even as he threw himself about, trying to dislodge the chains. He tossed a glare at where the boy sprawled on the floor, an amused, obscene piece of art. "He marked you!" Angel growled.

Xander simply picked himself up off the floor, fetched a fresh tube of lube from the drawer, then landed suddenly on Angel's hips, pinning him to the bed. He leaned forward, placing his hands on Angel's shoulders, and whispered in his ear. "You gave me to him, remember?" he taunted. "What's it to you if I stretch my neck for him, giving him my own blood? He is mine, and I am his, and we are Giles'. And now I'm going to fuck you into the bed, 'cause that's what Angelus would have wanted, and whatever else we might say, you know that part of you, at least, will get off on it."

With that, Xander twisted, and forced himself between the large vampire's legs. He grabbed the lube, and smeared it on his fingers before pushing two fingers into the tight hole. Angel bellowed, but pushed back onto the invading fingers, spreading his legs to open himself up further. Xander made a quick, rough job of opening the vampire up, only loosening him enough so that Xander wouldn't be hurt, and so he wouldn't bleed. Once he was satisfied, Xander slicked his own cock and grabbed Angel by the hips to lift him knelt behind the vampire, spread his knees for balance, and pushed in.

Angel moaned, a long, low sound, and arched his back, pushing back onto the thick organ. He had a sudden vision of that same cock hanging in his face, and his mouth watered again, wondering if he'd ever get a taste. He let his head drop as Xander set up a punishing rhythm, slamming into him without regard to any niceties.

He felt he should be sweating. Xander's searing heat pushed into him, though him, setting him alight from the inside out. They were rutting, mindless and desperate, searching for the perfect spot to scratch that mobile itch inside them. Xander's nails scraped hard and slow down his back, and he keened, tossing his head up as he felt the narrow welts form down his spine. Xander's hand clutched his hips, driving finger-point bruises deep into the flesh. Xander's cock slammed, endless, relentless in to him, and suddenly he was seared by the flood of blood-hot come pouring into his ass, and he came, screaming.

* * *

><p>It took three attempts to get his eyes open. Finally, the young brunet came into focus, staring calmly at him. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He coughed, and tried to clear his throat, and tried again. "Gonna let me go?" Angel slurred.<p>

"Maybe," Xander mused. "Don't want you being too happy, now do we?"

Angel grunted in reply. "Not sure that's possible right now. You fuck like a vamp."

"Get fucked by a vamp," Xander reasoned.

"I can't believe Giles let him mark you like that," Angel pouted. "How can he even do it? I was sure the chip would stop it."

"Ah, but," Xander argued, "he doesn't want to hurt me, he wants to fuck me, make it good, and I'm sure you know just how good a little blood sharing can make it," Xander leered. "Had to hold myself back from biting you, as it happens," he admitted.

"You would have bitten me?" Angel demanded, surging up onto his elbows.

Xander made a rumbling hum of agreement. "Wanted to." He stretched languorously, letting his eyes drop half-closed. "Could imagine the taste of your blood on my tongue, your flesh under my teeth." He arched up, as if into a lover's touch. "Won't do that to Spike, though. This was just revenge. Teach Soulless a lesson. Speaking of which," he muttered as he rolled gracefully off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Angel yelped.

"Want Spike," Xander offered as he disappeared out of the room.

"What about my cuffs?" Angel called. "Xander?" He heard the young man call to his lover, and smelled the scent of their pheromones waft in. "Spike?" he called as he tugged uselessly at his bonds. "Giles?" he tried.

He heard the rhythmic creaking of another bed and the cries of lovers mating. He pulled again at the chains attached unfortunately firmly to the unfairly strong bed frame.

"Someone?"


	8. Watching the Watcher

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

* * *

><p>They knew he was there. He knew they knew he was there. And everyone damn well knew he was watching. And that just made it all the hotter. He smirked as he sat on the stairs, peering through the bannister rails. It was very cheesy, very much like something from a cheap porn movie, but that only made it fun. So there he was, sitting on the stairs, peering through the rails, gawping at the two men on the couch below, having sex.<p>

Two men, his two lovers, entwined, naked on the couch. The boy, sleek and lithe, arching up into the man, no longer so pretty, but still very attractive in his mature masculinity. The scarred hand gripping a thigh as the greying head bent to suckle on the extended throat, tempting him with the parody of feeding. Dark lashes parted to allow dazed dark eyes to peer up at him as a pink tongue licked at swollen lips. White teeth bit at those lips as the older man drove into the younger.

He watched as blunt nails dragged down the marked back, leaving bright red welts in their wake. His unneeded breath caught as legs wrapped around pistoning hips, drawing them tight into the young body. His eyes glazed at the sight of the two men going wild in their lust and the knowledge that they were being watched. He pulled out his own cock, desperate, and pumped it as he listened to hoarse moans, muttered imprecations, and slapping flesh. And when he heard his boy's strangled cry as he arced up off the couch, head tossed back, the man's head held to his outstretched throat, a deep, sparking ache shot to his balls, and he came to the sound of wood splintering.

Peace reigned, finally, in the sex-scented space. Man and boy still entwined, if lazily, on the couch, as the vampire reclined (sagged) on the stairs. A well-shaped, smooth-skinned hand skimmed slowly up the broad back, and the man shifted to lie beside the boy, and so they could both look up at the stairs and the recumbent vamp.

"I hope you know you're paying for those repairs," the boy said finally, smirking.

The vampire scowled as he inspected the damage. "Not my fault. His fault for having such shoddy workmanship, and your fault for being so bloody hot."

Xander laughed. "Turnabout is fair play, don't you think? So what do you want to do for Giles?"

The older man gawked at the younger, then looked up to the leering vampire. His mouth was now unnaturally dry. Maybe Buffy was right, and the three of them were something Hellmouthy. Or maybe he'd just been unfairly blessed with an incredible pair of lovers. In all fairness, it was most likely the former, but he was going for the latter. Much more fun. Much more sex, too. He smirked. Much, much more sex.


	9. Torturing the Watcher

Disclaimer: Don't own or claim rights to Buffy

A/N: No Gileses were harmed in the making of this fic.

* * *

><p>He was being tortured, he realised, by someone who had learned from a master of the 'art'. He should know; he'd been tortured by said master, and he could do no less than to admit that he had broken. Oddly enough, though, was the comment that this particular torture had been inspired by Xander, at which point the young man had promptly flushed a very bright red. So here he was, tied very firmly into an ugly recliner, and unable to do anything more than watch.<p>

His hands had been tied discretely at his sides, and he was unable to do more than twitch them in a very limited range of motion. The ropes across his chest and shoulders prevented him from leaning forwards, while his feet had been tied apart. He was naked, though Xander had been thoughtful enough to cover the uncomfortable recliner with a rug, so there was some little comfort at least. Which was thoroughly negated by the unkind cock-ring making its presence known.

He strained briefly at his bonds, and scowled at the vampire. "How is it, exactly, that this particular form of torture was inspired by Xander?" he enquired calmly.

Again, Xander flushed, while Spike smirked. "Oh well," he began, "not everyone has chains and a spare bathtub to hide the unwelcome vampire in, now do they?"

Giles blinked. "Xander?" he asked, looking for further explanation.

Xander rolled his eyes, and huffed, crossing his arms. "I had nowhere else to put him, so I tied him to the barcalounge in my basement. I was still scared that he was lying about being chipped, and was going to kill me in my sleep."

Spike stepped behind the brunet, wrapped his arms around his waist, and nuzzled his cheek. "You say the sweetest things," he cooed, obviously pleased.

Xander growled, a sound that was finally developing from the cub's noise it had been, and ran his fingers into Spike's hair, using that to pull him around. "Aren't we supposed to be having sex now?" he demanded.

"Mmm… Sex," Spike purred, nipping at Xander's neck. "Now that does sound like a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea," Xander grumbled, tilting his head. "It's my idea, and it's about sex. Now how about it?"

Spike chuckled into Xander's neck as he slipped his hands under the human's shirt. "I think I might get away with teasing two humans today," he mused.

"You ever want to top today," Xander growled, pulling Spike's head up for a quick, hard kiss, "you might want to get on with it."

Spike pulled his head back, and scowled at the human. "You top me?" he growled.

Xander pushed Spike back onto the bed so that Giles had a wonderful view of the proceedings. "I've already topped your sire," he reasoned, pushing Spike's shirt up out of his way.

"Yeah. And he was chained for that," Spike argued back, shucking the offending item.

Xander sucked hard on Spike's nipple before speaking. "We still have them," he warned, his eyes darkening with lust.

Spike flipped them so the boy wouldn't get any further ideas. "I top," he growled.

Xander lunged, and bit down hard on Spike's neck, sucking hard as he flipped them back, and slid a knee between black-clad legs. While using one hand to hold the vampire's head at an angle, he used the other to quickly unzip the vampire's jeans, and push them aside. He took Spike's heavy cock in a very firm grip before releasing his neck, then stroked it as he distracted the other man with a bloody, open-mouthed kiss. Spike whimpered, and licked into the hot mouth, seeking out his own blood and the taste of the man above him.

Xander took the opportunity to reach for the lube and wrangle Spike's jeans further down his legs. He then broke the kiss, and began delivering hard nips along Spike's jaw and neck, interspersed with sloppy kisses, driving the vampire insane, and distracting him from what his now-slick fingers were about to do.

Giles could only watch, helpless, as the dark-haired man completely dominated the vampire below him. He knew as well as any of them that Xander had no hope of doing this normally, and could only manage it by distracting Spike just as he was doing – through blood and sex, bloody kisses that established, if only briefly, new roles in his mind.

Xander had been kind enough to hitch Spike's near leg over his shoulder, and Giles had an excellent view of tan fingers disappearing into a perfect, white arse. He took a shuddering breath, wondering at the amount of punishment the vampire could take, and call it pleasure, for Spike was, indeed, rocking his hips in time with Xander's stabbing thrusts, forcing the strong fingers deeper, even as they twisted and scissored, opening him up. Before too long, Xander pulled his fingers out, and quickly slicked his purpling cock, only to present it to the needy vampire's hole and force his way in.

Giles gasped, and attempted to memorise the scene before him. Xander had thrust in with one hard stroke, seating himself deep inside Spike's body. But there was a price to pay for the piquant pleasure of that act. The two of them froze, Xander's long, tan body arched over Spike's pristine white one; Spike's near leg was hooked over Xander's hip, while Xander's tanned hand clutched at Spike's hip, causing deep bruises even as Giles watched.

The moment broke when Spike's eyes flew open, and he glared, panting, up at the human now balls-deep within him. He chuckled breathlessly. "You've got them, boy," he shook his head. "Fucking big brass ones."

Xander smirked at the blond even as he shifted his hips. "You should know," he whispered back, "you can feel them against your ass."

Spike roared with laughter, and hooked his other leg around the human's hips. "Right then: You're the big bad, fucking two Master vampires, now; show me what you've got."

Xander gave a pleased, rumbling growl, and pulled his hips back, nearly pulling all the way out of Spike's body, before slamming back in again. Keeping his eyes on Spikes, he set up a punishing rhythm, allowing no gentle love-making to interfere in their rut.

Giles could feel the sweat trickling down his body as his cock ached unbearably. The sight before him was the very definition of cruel and unusual punishment: his two lovers were going insane, and all he could do was watch. The most he could do was touch the side of his thigh with one finger, and that was going nowhere towards getting him off. Not to mention the impossibly tight cock-ring that was not so slowly, but very surely removing his ability to ever come, let alone fuck, again. He whined. He was not proud of it, but neither was he too proud to admit that he had done it. Honestly, it was enough to corrupt a saint, which he wasn't, and to even make angels fall, which he definitely wasn't. He wanted. At this point he wasn't quite sure what he wanted, but he wanted it. A touch, a caress, a god-damned release! Was it too much to ask? He whined again as he watched Xander bellow his release into Spike, followed by the vampire's profane orgasm, and let his head drop back and eyes close in defeat. As such, he was unprepared for the hands deftly releasing and manoeuvring his legs, followed by the cock ring being removed, a hot mouth on his cock, and a cold one on his balls. His eyes flew open, and he sucked in a hasty breath, then froze, unable to think, even, as his body exploded into perhaps the most painfully powerful orgasm of his existence.

When Giles awoke, he was in his bed, with a warm body on one side, and a cool one on the other. He opened his eyes, and then decided that that was enough exertion for the day. He moaned.

The warm body at his side stirred, and something appeared in his field of vision. "'Bout time," Xander chuckled.

Giles tried to speak, but only made a croaking sound. He closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and tried again. "I'd tell you to fuck off, but I don't think I have to energy to see that again," he grumbled tiredly.

Spike nuzzled into his neck. "That was something special, wasn't it?" he grinned.

Giles frowned. "How much of that was planned?"

Xander settled down beside Giles again. "We planned to have sex. Then I got pissed at Spike, because he was taking too long. And the lesson for today, boys and girls? Don't make Xander wait for sex."

"Don't know who the girl here is," Spike smirked. "I'm not a girl. You a girl, Giles?" he asked facetiously.

"No, Spike," Giles sighed, "I'm not a girl."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Fine: Boys and boys. Happy, now?" he demanded.

Giles made a grumbling noise in the back of this throat, which was obscurely sore, and allowed his eyes to drop closed again. "Sleep," he slurred.

"Think we wore the Watcher out," he heard Spike grin.

Xander hummed, and tightened his arm across Giles' waist for a moment. "Good idea, though."

Giles couldn't be sure, afterwards, if Spike had agreed or not. He'd already fallen asleep.


End file.
